So who's Evil?
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: Chris came back to stop wyatt from turning evil but now to vistiores from a diffrent future come to stop someone eles so who is it. Sorry suck at sumaries oh and set in the very very begining of Witch wars.
1. visitors

I SO OWN CHARMNED...OK MAYBE NOT BUT I WISH I DID ENJOY.

Chapter 1

2004 manor

Chris perry Halliwell was sitting alone in the attic when a very tempered piper stormned.

Piper: Chris can you get Paige and Pheobe.

Chris: Sure hey afterwards-

Piper: No demons today

Chris: but

Piper: GO

Chris orbs out in search for the sisters

while in 2016 a diffrent future

Wyatt was pacing back and forth he was wiating on Prue, his causin, to get to the book and shadows to stop the great evil that destroyed there world. Prue finally hearts in with the book.

Wyatt: What took so long

Prue: YOU TRY GETTING THIS AWAY FROM DEMONS

Wyatt: but he trusted you we dont have time to aruge open the book and I'll draw the tranque.

They found the page and recited the spell when three demons shimmered in.

Prue: Wyatt get through the portal

Wyatt: Not without you

They kicked demon but and ran through the portal.

2004 manor

Piper and her sisters were lookng in the ook when they saw a blue tanque open and 2 people fell on the floor.

Paige: Cyrstal, cage

Piper: Chris

Chris orbed in and asked: whats wrong

Pheobe: 2 people came through the portal

future people start waking up from the fall sees they are in the cage.

Wyatt: Cyrstal

chris and wyatt get a good look at each other and shout: YOU

they start tk and throughing fire balls at each other. They kept hitting walls and breaking things.

Piper: HEY STOP IT YOU (points to Wyatt) TO THAT SIDE YOU (to chris) THAT SIDE.

they did as they were told while the brown haired teenager (prue) when to wyatts side of the room.

Chris: How did you follow me

Wyatt: How did you follow us

Prue: I just saw you after i took the book.

Chris: Prue?

Prue: Who eles

Chris: H-How is t-this p-possoable you die when i was 16

Wyatt: What are you talking about

Chris finally understanding what happened: What furture are you from.

Wyatt: The future where you're evil

Chris: Oh my god wait I came to the future to stop you from turning evil.

Prue: He's not evil

Piper: Wait who are you I'm guessing that's Wyatt when him and chris attaked each other but who are you.

Chris: Future consquenses

Pheobe: Wait a seconed they called you Prue any explantion.

Prue: Wyatt a little help.

Wyatt began to speak when piper cut him off.

Piper: Don't you dare say a word.

he kept his mouth shut.

Piper: wait we need Leo to be in the loop, LEO

Leo orbs and see's chris on one side of the room and future people on the other side of the room.

Leo: Who are they? (points to new future people)

Paige: Apparently that's good wyatt and Prue here to come stop Chris from becoming evil and chris to stop Wyatt from becoming eveil.

Leo looks at Wyatt in disbelif. completly stunned.

Pheobe: now we got to figure out who Prue is.

Prue: Well I uhh I'm a friend of the Familys

Pheobe: Your lieing i can feel it.

Prue: Distant Causin?

Chris: Really thats the best you came up with.

Wyatt: Let's here what you come up with when you got here.

but before he could awnser leo cut in.

Leo: He came up with he was a whitelighter from the future named Chris Perry sent to stop an evil which a few month ago or so which led us to mistrusting him and almost got hin not concived.

Chris mumbled: Well if you put it that way.

Paige: Ok enough Prue im guessing your either Piper or Pheobes daughter. Ok and let's see Pheobe had a vision of a little girl so I am guessing your her.

Prue: WHAT HOW THATS NOT FAIR HOW DID YOU GUESS IT AND WHAT VISION.

Chris: When they found magic school Pheobe went on a vision quest and saw her preagnant that's when she found out who i was. (a little ticked about being cought)

Leo: You shouldn't have lied to us in the first place.

Piper looks at he watch: Oh it's time for Dinner why dont yall go wash up whil we fix the table mkay. (Chris begans to open his mouth) AND NO YOU CANT SKIP TO GO DEMON HUNTING.

read and review Flames will be noted and i will try to make the story better so flame it up if you got a problem with it.


	2. 2 WATER FIGHT

Thanks for the reviews and spell check got it thanks well here's chapter 2 oh and I do NOT own Charmed.

Chapter 2

The dinner table was silent until Phoebe started talking.

Phoebe: So Wyatt any other future relatives I don't know like any cousins.

Chris: Future consequences

Wyatt: Yeah plus they all got killed by Chris.

Pure slaps Wyatt on the back of the head.

Wyatt: OW

Pure: Well stop blabbing what I want to know is how come first time Wyatt turned into a tyrant and 2 Chris turned into a power craving monster.

Chris: Why do I have to be the monster the all power twice-blessed had to been way worst?

Wyatt: So not

Chris: Oh come on-

Piper: BOYS gosh your two future sons come to the past and all they want to do is fight with each other.

Chris and Wyatt: Sorry.

Piper: Why don't you all (points to future people) clean up in here why we get some beds.

Chris, Wyatt, and Pure: Okay

They grab the dishes and head to the sink why the charmed ones head to make beds. After the beds were made Piper went down stairs to a full blown out water fight. Chris and Wyatt were trying to get Pure with sponges while Pure was defending her self with the water hose. They were all smiling and laughing. Piper knew she had to break it up before it got to out of hand,

Piper: HEY what's going on?

Wyatt: well I took a wet sponge and dumped it on Pure, Pure got mad and took the hose and tried to get me back but I ducked and it hit Chris so then I tried to help Chris get her and then I don't know what happened.

Pure: So basically it's Wyatt's fault.

Wyatt sends a glare to her.

Chris: You would think the oldest would be a little more mature.

Pure laughed while Wyatt tk a wet sponge over Chris head and made water come out all over Chris.

Chris: HEY

Piper: enough Chris go change Wyatt you should fit your fathers clothes Pure go see if your mom will fit you while I clean up this mess.

Chris orbed out the same time Wyatt did and Pure just walked up stairs.

Sorry so short promise the next one will be longer review oh and like the first chapter flames will be aknolodged and thanks for reading.


	3. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOUR'S NOTE

OK WELL THIS IS ABOUT CHAPTER THREE

PIPER AND LEO'S KIDS PHEOBE AND COOP PAIGE AND HENRY

CHRIS PRUE PATTY

WYATT PENNY HENRY JR.

MEL PATRICA PENOLPE

PENOLPE WAS NOT NAMED IN THE STORY BECAUSE SHE WAS A TRAITOR IN IN BOTH STORYS SOO THERE'S YOUR REASON SO SORRY BOUT THAT.


	4. Talks with family

Chapter 3

Phoebe's bedroom

Prue nocked on the door and waited for her mother. She heard shuffling on the ground and phoebe opened the door. Phoebe took one look at her daughter and asked.

Phoebe: What happened? Why are you all…wet?

Phoebe laughed a little when Prue asked.

Prue: Can I borrow some clothes

Phoebe: Sure honey sit ove- well maybe just stand for now.

Phoebe looked through the closet and got out a blue fancy shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Phoebe: Try this on it should fit.

Prue: Okay

Prue tries the clothes on a perfect fit.

Phoebe: So Prue Wyatt and Chris are part umm whightlighter so what are you part of.

Prue: Future consequences

Phoebe: Well I guess I just have to keep looking so I'll just go on my date with Jas-

Prue: you're still dating that dude, I mean

Phoebe: Ah ha

Prue: You cannot tell Wyatt about that or Chris the way he is he might blow gasket he's real different from our Chris. I don't get it.

Phoebe: What don't you get you are from to different lines he's bound to turn out a little different.

Prue: Well a little I expected when we got to a good future but he's neurotic, sarcastic, a workaholic way different from the power hungry murder that I know. I just want to know what happened.

Phoebe: We will find out and stop whatever happened to him.

Prue: Thanks…mom

Phoebe so happy to hear her name from her child smiled and hugged her.

Phoebe: Wow it's later we better get some sleep.

Prue: Yeah great idea.

Prue walked out and found Wyatt on the couch but were was Chris? She walked all through the house till she got to the attic and he was standing over the book of shadows looking for the next demon to catch.

Prue: Hey its 12 o'clock maybe you should I don't know get some sleep.

Chris: I'm fine not really that tried.

Prue: Fine then can I help you then.

Chris looked a little uneasy.

Prue: I'm not going to bite.

Chris smiled: It's just so weird seeing you.

Prue: What do you mean?

Chris: You died when I was 16.

Prue: Oh what was I umm she umm oh well I like.

Chris: Just like you smart, cunning, funny, everything it's funny I must seem different though because it's always weird to see Wyatt and not attack.

Prue: Yeah y'all both have that problem and you do you're a tyrant in my world and a neurotic and sarcastic in this world.

Chris: Why does everyone call me neurotic?

Prue: Oh get over it. (She laughed)

Chris: Well I'm happy your alive you know you were my favorite cousin. Wait how's penny, patty, Patricia, Mel, and Henry Jr. doing?

Prue: Oh Chris Penny and Patty died three years ago. Patricia and Henry Jr. died trying to protect innocents and Mel's in hiding.

Wyatt: Y'all really don't need to be talking were the sisters can just sit here and hear everything.

Chris and Prue jumped at his voice.

Wyatt: So what happened to our cousins in your time?

Chris: Penny, Patty, and Patricia died by Wyatt. Henry Jr. got caught up in a cross fire and Mel is a prisoner for Wyatt. So not really different in my time line.

Wyatt: Hey sorry for slamming you into a wall and shooting energy balls.

Chris: Sorry for throwing you into the walls and tk objects at you.

Piper was standing in the door way since the part about apologies.

Piper: Well now that y'all are playing nice why don't we all just go to bed?

Chris: I thought I woul-

Piper: Don't make me ground you.

Wyatt: She never changes does she?

Chris: I've had to deal with it for months.

Piper: Oh quit complaing

Prue: Hey how com when I asked you to go to bed you said no but when she asked you do it.

Chris: Cause you're not as scary as her.

Wyatt and Prue laughed while piper just crossed her arms.

Piper: Off to bed with y'all.


	5. The cook of the family

Do not own charmed ok so enjoy

Chapter 4

Chris woke up and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Prue woke up and followed after her but accidently fell over Wyatt who had rolled off the couch in the middle of the night.

Prue: Ow

Wyatt: Well watch were you are going. Why are you up so early?

Prue: Remer before Chris went power hungry he used to make pancakes to die for. Well since it is just neurotic and not a tyrant I was hoping he could make some.

Wyatt: That's a great idea I haven't had one of his pancakes since I was 16.

They walked into the kitchen and found Chris drinking his water. Wyatt shoved Prue to ask but Prue sent him an evil glare.

Prue: Hey umm Chris?

Chris: Yes

Prue: Did you ever I don't know cook pancakes?

Chris: Yeah so

Prue: Can you umm make some of your pancakes for us they use to be the best.

Piper and Leo was standing in the door way right behind Wyatt so when they spoke Wyatt jumped.

Piper: So Chris is the chief can Wyatt cook to.

Chris and Prue broke out laughing.

Wyatt: What I can cook.

Chris: cereal and peanut butter jellies don't count.

Wyatt: In some countries they do.

Prue: Ok it settled Chris is the Chief not even dogs eat Wyatt's foods and if he comes near Chris pancakes I'll tk him into another room.

Wyatt: When did we start talking about if I was going to help him cook?

Prue: Oh we didn't I was just warning you what would happen if you try to help.

Everyone laughed including Wyatt. Then Paige and Phoebe came down stairs.

Phoebe: What's with all the laughing?

Piper: Oh nothing Chris is cooking Wyatt can't cook and Prue is threating him if he tries too cooking.

Paige: Wait Chris can cook.

Wyatt: Yeah he did it all the time before he went power crazy.

Phoebe: Well can Prue cook?

Chris and Wyatt burst out laughing this time.

Prue: I cook better than him no I cannot cook. That's Piper and Chris area.

Chris: Yep so if everyone would not mind can i have some room to make breakfast?

Piper: Can I help?

Chris: Sure

Everyone went out of the kitchen so that they could get some breakfast this morning.

Review it Flames will NOT be ignored actually they will be real helpful so don't be afraid to speak your mind.


	6. Due dates and family

Do not own charmed and thank you to all the people who reviewed and gave me advice I take no offence to advice so don't be scared to give me any.

Chapter 5

Chris and the charmed ones were at magic school trying to find the demon that turns Wyatt evil. "This is hopeless." Yelled an infuriated Paige they were not having any luck. Just then Gideon walked in. "Have you all found anything?" He said. "Well I'm thinking it's someone we may know or Wyatt's come in touched with most cases." "That cannot be right no mortal could do it that would be impossible." Thinking about the stubborn witch was getting closer to solving it. "But what if it's not a human I mean they could be in this school."

That got Piper terrified. "I think you all need to focus on this." He shows the Witch Wars dagger up. "A series of witches are getting killed." Chris spoke out "But we are running out of time." "What do you mean 'running out of time'?" Paige asked suspicious.

"I should have told you whatever happens to Wyatt it happens before I'm born." "Well that would be a helpful peace of information." Paige said ticked about him not telling them." Gideon had to get the charmed ones out of his way even if that meant killing one of them.

Gideon spoke up "Your Wiccan duties come first beside if you don't 100's of witches could die."

Piper infuriated about everything "Ok Phoebe and I will work with the witch disappearance. Chris and Paige orb back home and work on the Wyatt situation." Paige and Chris orbed to the manor.

Chris pov.

Me and Paige orbed back to the manor to see Wyatt, Prue, and le- dad working. Probably to find who turned me evil. This is so weird seeing Wyatt good having Prue alive it almost fills like i was a kid again when everyone was happy. Wyatt looked up at us and smiled.

"Got anything?" He asked hopeful. "No Piper and Phoebe are working on this thing witches are dyeing all over the place." Paige said. I looked at her then to Wyatt and Prue. "Have you got anything?" I really hoped they did because whatever turned me evil must have turned Wy evil ok this is defiantly weird.

Wyatt said sadly "nothing." Paige then said still ticked at me apparently said, "Is there any special due date before Chris turns evil?"

Wyatt looked like someone punched him in the stomach and so I'm glad I am not the only one to get the cold shoulder. "Well umm I, we umm before Chris is umm When Chris is…born." Paige looked mad I was almost going to laugh but decided against it.

Paige calmly said, "so not only do we have to worry about you turning evil before than Chris turns evil too." I was a little sympatric for the women I mean both your nephews turns evil in a few months or so. "Paige why don't you see if Piper or Phoebe needs help." Dad said thank god I don't think can work with Paige ranting about the importance of telling them.

I'll have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow so thanks for reading.


End file.
